


Want you, Always Have

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Choking, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Creampie?, Cuddles, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Consent, First Time writing Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safety, Slut Shaming, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Junkrat’s been fantasizing about Hog fucking him hard and rough for a while now, and its obvious to Roadhog. If only Junkrat would share his feelings, then Roadhog could make him feel amazing.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Want you, Always Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever smut fic so please leave feedback on what you thought so I can impove the experience for future works! Kudos would also be appreciated! ^_^

It had been a while since the two had first met in that bar in Junkertown, and if Jamison was being honest with himself, meeting Hog had changed his life. He couldn’t admit that to him though, Hog was only his bodyguard. Nothing more. It’s not like Junkrat wanted him to hold him, to love him. Fuck who was he kidding? Thats exactly what he wanted. He wanted Hog to kiss him, to hold him, to run his hands down his body and make love to him. But that would never happen, he was just a bodyguard. 

“Rat. You’re quiet.” Roadhog growled out, eyes not leaving the book he was reading. “Whats wrong?”

“It’s nothin mate.” Junkrat tittered out, his prosthetic running through what was left of his wild mess of hair as he looked out over the balcony of the seedy motel and into the bright lights of the highway. “Jus thinkin is all.”

“What were you thinking about?” Hog asked, setting down his book on the side table. 

“Nothin important.” Junkrat said a little too quickly. That was of course a lie, his mind had wandered too far.

Junkrat desperately wanted Hog. He wanted those hands wrapped tight around his neck as he was pinned to the ground and fucked roughly. Breifly he wondered how big Hog was exactly, would he even be easy to take? God did Junkrat want to know.

“You’re thinking about me aren’t you?” Roadhog interrupted Junkrat’s train of thought with that startlingly accurate comment. 

“W-what? Naw mate! Not one bit!” Junkrat lied, letting out a nervous tittering laugh. 

“You’re lying, Rat. I know when you’re lying.” Roadhog said, folding his hands together and looking at Junkrat slyly, knowing he was right in his assumption. “You were staring at me all day today.”

“I ain’t tellin you shit mate!” Junkrat protested, a blush creeping across his face as he recalled just how dirty his thoughts had just been about what was supposed to just be his bodyguard. A deep rumbling chuckle soon arose from Roadhog and Junkrat flung his hands over his face to hide the blush knowing Roadhog had seen it.

“This should be good. You don’t blush often Jamie.” Roadhog chuckled oit. “What were you thinking about?” 

“I- I ain’t tellin!” Junkrat squealed out, continuing to hide his face. His arms tensed as he felt strong hands wrapped gently around his arms, pulling them down and out of the way of his face. 

“You’re cute when you blush Jamie. Let me see your face.” Roadhog’s voice was soft and sweet, loving almost. It made Junkrat’s heart flutter, but then he remembered. 

“Stop it.” Junkrat said, shoving Roadhog backwards. “You’re my bodyguard. I’m not- I’m not supposed to feel this way towards ya mate!”

“What are you talking about Jamie?” Roadhog asked gently. “Feel what way?”

“Yer my bodyguard! I hired you! I’m payin you!” Tears began to well up and leak out from Junkrat’s eyes as he held his arms closer to his chest. “I fell in love with ya mate! It’s fine if ya don’t like me back. I don’t expect you to.” 

Junkrat hadn’t even processed that Roadhog had taken his mask off until he felt plump lips pressed against his own. Junkrat stood stock still in shock at the kiss, not expecting his bodyguard, his best mate to reciprocate his feelings. He blinked once, twice, three times just to make sure he wasn’t merely dreaming. Roadhog smiled through gentle eyes and let out a short snort of a laugh as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Well that’s one way to shut you up.” Roadhog said watching as the blush on Junkrat’s face deepened. “Ya gonna tell me what you were thinkin about now?” 

“Was thinkin bout you.” Junkrat finally admitted through a soft mumble. 

“Yeah?”

“Was thinkin bout your strong hands wrapped around my neck, pinnin me to tha bed. Fuckin my brains out.” Junkrat said, carressing Roadhog’s hand with his scrawny, long fingers. A chill runs down Junkrat’s spine and straight to his dick as Roadhog lets out an almost inhuman growl right into his ear. 

“Let’s go inside and I can make that happen.” Roadhog said, earning a giggle from Junkrat as he watched the younger junker dart immediately for the large, king sized bed.

Junkrat fumbled with his leg, not really wanting the prosthetic to be on during intercourse as it could get uncomfortable for both of them. After Junkrat chucked his leg carlessly off the bed his left hand went up to undo his arm, but hesitated.

“Everythin alright Jamison?” Roadhog asked, sitting beside Junkrat on the bed. “If you don’t want to do it I’m fine with it. Say no if you really don’t want it.” 

“That’s not it mate. I jsut don’t really want to wear my prosthetics during it.” Junkrat’s fingers twitched nervously by the clasp on his arm that locked onto his stump, connecting the nerves intricately to be able to contol the fingers perfectly. “It’s just that because of the nerve connections, it’s real painful ta take my arm off.”

“I’m here for you.” Roadhog comforted, putting his arm around Junkrat gently. “Just breathe and it’ll be okay. Focus on me.”

Junkrat nodded softly and began to undo the clasp, wincing and leaning into Roadhog’s touch as he slowly pulled the prosthetic off, yelping as electricity shot back up his body from being inside the arm as the nerve endings sparked and the arm was disconnected. Roadhog gently massaged Junkrat’s shoulder to distract him from the pain. 

“All done. See it wasn’t so bad.” Roadhog said, gently placing a kiss to Junkrat’s cheek. “I’ll make you feel better anyways.”

“Fuck me hard Roadie. Want you ta choke me and make me cum on your fat cock.” Junkrat whined out, stretching himself out like a cat as Roadhog shifted to tower over Junkrat’s body. 

Large hands slowly began to undress Junkrat, revealing his leaking prick that stood straight at attention for Roadhog’s massive body. 

“Such a little whore for me.” Roadhog said as he reached into the bedside drawer to see if the motel was polite enough to have complimentary lube and by some miracle, they did. 

Roadhog took his time lubing up his fingers and slowly pressing them into Junkrat’s body, earning soft whimpers and moans from Jamison’s lips as they soon became more desperate the more fingers Roadhog added.

“Roadieee!” Junkrat whined out. “Hurry up and stick that fat cock of yours in me! I’m dyin here!”

“Be patient Jamie, soon you’ll get it but I have to make sure I don’t hurt you.” Roadhog explained, kissing Jamie softly.

“C’mon c’mon! Ya don’t have ta be gentle Roadie! I can take it! Trust me mate! Just hurry up and-“ Before Junkrat could finish his sentence, a large hand wrapped tight around his neck, not tigh enough to cut off his breathing but tight enough to be a threat as Roadhog lubed up his cock and lined it up with Junkrat’s entrance.

“Listen here. I’m gonna choke you, and if you need to breathe I need you to tap my hand twice with your fingers. Understand?” 

Junkrat nodded very excitedly, pulling Roadhog’s hand closer to his neck with glee. 

“Yeah yeah got it got it mate. C’mon and just fuck-!” Junkrat’s words immediately became a strangeld moan as Roadhog tightened his hand around his neck and pushed his cock in slowly through Junkrat’s entrance.

Roadhog didn’t even wait for Junkrat to adjust as he set off on a brutal pase, pulling all the way out then slamming back into Junkrat’s wet and needy hole as strangled cries escaped from Junkrat’s lips, drool dribbling out the side of his mouth as Roadhog cut off his air supply. Just as Junkrat would run out of air in his lungs, Roadhog’s hands would lighten up and allow him to grasp a big gulp of oxygen before tightening again. 

“Look at you Jamie. Fuck you’re just a filthy little whore for my cock huh, look at how well you take me.” Roadhog growled out, squeezing his hand around Junkrat’s neck and listening to him choke. “What a fucking slut. All mine to take.”

Soon Roadhog’s thrusts began to speed up and get rougher, earning more desperate moans from Junkrat’s needly lips as the two both came closer and closer to release. 

Junkrat finished first, his cum splattering up and onto Roadhog’s massive stomach. Roadhog finished soon after, cumming hard into Junkrat’s belly, filling his intestines up with cum as he squeezed down on Junkrat’s neck with his hand, growling all the while. The two sat there for a moment, calming down for a moment until Junkrat’s hand shakily raised and tapped on Roadhog’s hand twice, immediately gasping as Roadhog pulled his hand away and pulled his dick out carefully. 

“Are you okay Jamie?” Roadhog asked concerned. “Lemme go get you some water, and then we’ll cuddle for a little bit is that okay?”

“Fuck Mako.” Junkrat rasped out. “That was some of the best damn sex I’ve had in my whole life.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Jamie.” Roadhog chuckled, giving Junkrat a breif kiss on the forehead before getting up to grab some water and snacks for the both of them.

When Roadhog cane back, he gently and carefully wrapped Junkrat in a blanket before giving him some food and water, and checking his neck for bruising or other injuries.

“Mako I’m fine! You didn’t hurt me mate!” Junkrat giggled, gently pushing Roadhog away a little. 

“I just want to make sure!” Roadhog huffed, wrapping Junkrat in a big, gentle hug. “Don’t want you to be hurt cause of me.”

“Love ya, ya big lug.” Junkrat said as he gently kissed Roadhog’s cheek.

“Love you too, Rat.”


End file.
